The Christmas list
by none-4-a-name
Summary: Matt writes his letter not to Santa but to the universe, who knew it had such a sick sence of humor. Enter Mello! The finder of said list... How will this turn out. Wait... Matt saved Mello's life... what? M for whats to come!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Okay first off MERRY CHRISTMAS! Now seeing as that's out of the way I wanted to thank the two people who added me to there author alerts as well as those who put my stories on your favorites and if your reading this I give you all zombie puppies that never need to be fed, watered or walked and that guard your stories from being tampered with by gnomes. They mess with stories, I'm serious. Anyway I also wanted to inform those reading that I happen to have a poll up to see which story to work on now that I killed my writers block. If you have the time just pop over to my profile and vote please. Okay, now on with my Christmas story!

p.s. I own nothing death note related, this plot is just one that flowed through my head. The characters are not mine and will probably never BE mine! (Though Matt did make it onto my Christmas list) 

Just so you know _italics_ will be me inserting info, anything besides that is part of the story as thoughts or what ever

* * *

The Christmas List.

MATT'S P.O.V. 

My mother was a funny lady. She was the type who could get every aspect of a dinner party put together in less than an hour with no prior knowledge of it, but would forget to feed he child every other night. Or plan the perfect wedding in three weeks, but buy the wrong sizes when school shopping. I didn't blame her though. She was beautiful, dedicated, and scratched a living with her own two hands for both of us.

So she would forget the day to day things, or get my name wrong every now and then. I didn't mind. She was strong for me when I needed her to be and there for me when I needed someone to talk to or play with. She was Mom, and I owe her all my thanks.

With everything else she imparted me with, her hair green eyes and twisted sense of humor, she also drilled into me her wacky belief of Christmas. Instead of an old fat man coming into your house without your knowledge or consent, eating your cookies and drinking your milk. Probably perving on your children and leaving presents. She believed that if you did it right the universe would find a way to inject the items you wanted into your life when you needed them.

There were four steps you needed to follow in order for it to work though.

**Step 1:** write a letter starting with 'Dear Universe'

- First paragraph must contain your name, age, sex, sexual orientation, and current place of residence.

- Second paragraph is to tell the first thing that comes to your mind when you think about what has happened this year to you.

- What you want and an explanation of why (note: the first thing asked for doesn't need an explanation and any explanations given have to be at least one word and can be whatever you want them to be)

**Step 2: **copy the letter onto another piece of paper so you have two exact copies of the letter, one original and one copy.

**Step 3: **burn the second one on Dec. first at midnight.

**Step 4: **carry the second letter folded on your person until you lose it (note: it has to be on accident!).

This is why I am currently destroying my apartment in search of a fucking piece of paper to write my Christmas list. I swear when I don't need paper I have it, but given the slightest hint a might need it I can never find a single sheet! (Maybe I should stop making them into paper airplanes and throwing them out my window). Oh wait…. Ha! I almost forgot the sheets I had stuck under my X-box so I would have them for now!

Score! Good job Matt! (Mental pat on the back) yeah!

**Voice 1: **come now Mathew, you know as well as I that your mental weirdness can get much worse.

Oh yeah did I forget to mention that I hear voices? Well I do.

Annoyed I got a pen and sat down "shut up I have to start my list"

**Voice 1: **how hurtful. It is not like I chose your mind you know. It's bad enough I'm stuck in an idiot; don't insinuate I did it on purpose!

**Voice 2: **Hey… you know; you're a fucking crack-pot. Can't even control the voices YOU created.

**Voice 3: **no one would blame you Matt, just go over to the window and jump out. Your on the sixth floor, it would be quick and painless. We would finally leave you alone.

**Voice 1: **yeah… maybe I'd finally get out of this marshland you call a brain! Just take the plunge dip wad.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, voices in my head making me depressed were so NOT what I needed right now. Damn it!

I paused to make sure 'They' were done bothering me for the moment. Deciding they were, due to the silence, I decide to use the few moments of peace I was gifted with to sit down and write my letter. Knowing for sure that any moment some, one either inside my head or outside it, would start yelling and make me to infuriated to be able to complete it.

*Matt's letter* _as he is writing everything is unusually quite so I'm only putting the letter _

_**Dear Universe,**_

_**It's me again, Mail 'Matt' Jeeves. Twenty-three years old as of February first, I'm still male and still gay (as you should already know because neither of those facts will be changing in this lifetime.) I have moved a few times since last Christmas and my new place of residence is currently at 9967 Clover Drive. I'm the only apartment on the sixth floor.**_

_**This year has been a… eventful… one, but the moment that sticks in my mind the most has to be the 'trip' I took with my (now ex-) boyfriend. He called me up and told me to pack enough cloths for four days and he'd pick me up at six. So I do, and he did. We drove for a couple hours before pulling up in front of a cute little cottage-like house. There I get introduced to his WIFE. It gets a bit blurry from there somehow ending up with him in the hospital and his wife filing for divorce. Something about him treating such a beautiful, fragile creature so despicably. That if he didn't have the decency to choose one to begin with, he would end up with neither. So yeah, one heartbreak down, more to come. Go life, you rock. NOT!**_

_**Now, onto the part were I demand and you give. I'm listing them because its easier than trying to weave them into a paragraph and I'm just that lazy today. **_

_**SILENCE**_

_**An angel, to make the voices in my head shut the hell up.**_

_**A tease, to let me know I'm still alive when they leave.**_

_**A friend, so I wont be alone.**_

_**A love, so I can feel whole again.**_

_**A light, to ward off my depression. **_

_**A demon, to protect me in those moments I just don't care and my biggest enemy is myself.**_

_**A genius, so I can actually HAVE a full conversation with someone without getting bored.**_

_**A fool, to laugh with.**_

_**A boyfriend, to get these women off my back about marriage.**_

_**Warmth, come on its winter and my apartment's cold what more explanation do you need?**_

_**A body, to hold (or hold me) as I sleep.**_

_**Comfort … for the nightmares.**_

_**A wireless X-box controller, I just stepped on mine.**_

_**Paper, this is the last sheet in my fucking house I shit you not.**_

_**See only fifteen things, not much. And most of them can be combined in one. (This is preferable since I Hate crowds.)**_

_**-Matt**_

*End Matt's letter*

THIRD PERSON P.O.V.

The second Matt was done signing his name at the bottom of the pages, a shriek split through his apartment, having come from the apartment above his. If earlier yelling had been any indication, Matt guessed Gina just got fired… again. This was quickly followed by a crash as the guy under him got mad at something said over the phone and threw what sounded like a vase against the wall before cussing as loud as he possibly could.

Matt rolled his eyes, ignoring the headache that was starting in favor of searching through his pockets, only to curse a second later at finding out he had no cigarettes. Checking the clock and deciding a few minutes couldn't hurt (yes he's a procrastinator, deal with it) Matt burned his copy of the letter. He folded the other and grabbed his mini cross bow, rigged to automatically reload in one and a half seconds after the shot is fired, (he wasn't allowed to carry a gun anymore because of his ex). Stuffing both items into his pocket as he started out the door to go buy some smokes as there was no way in heaven, hell, or earth that he could hold till morning without massacring every living thing in the apartment complex.

Opting for the stairs rather than the elevator (the whole 'hating crowds' thing also applied to small, confined places) he glided down with a grace that would have surprised anyone that knew new him. For a recluse hardcore gamer, they were still surprised he wasn't fat. It was as if his body disobeyed the natural order. He didn't work out, but was mostly muscle and had enough endurance to run a few miles none stop. (Not that he ever would! Unless of course death was the only other option, or the loss of all video games.). His crimson hair stayed however it was when he woke up, proof of him not even wanting to put the effort into tidying it.

Hanging a left as soon as he exited the building, he made a beeline for the convenience store, taking the path he knew from experience would get him there in less than ten minutes. Or at least it would had it not been for he jeers and laughs coming out of the ally halfway there followed by painful grunts and the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Turning to peer at the group in the ally, not one of them noticing him there, he watched as the three dudes left standing kicked the blonde…boy, on the ground, who was covered in as much blood as he was leather.

Without blinking Matt reached into his pocket and pulled out the mini crossbow. He cleared his throat just loud enough to get the closest guy to turn and look at him, firmly planting a neon green arrow in the dead center of his forehead. A twitch his wrist had the other arrow planted in the next guy's heart. The last guy standing got an arrow to the leg and probably would have been fine had he not ripped it out, severing his artery in two separate places. Matt stood there long enough to watch the man bleed to death, ignoring the calls for help and pleading to be saved. Only muttering a disgusted 'I don't help filth' when stepping around the guy in favor of studding the pile of blood and leather just barely recognizable as a person.

As soon as it was discovered most of the blood was not the …guys? Girls... he grabbed the phone from the pocket and found only one number in the contacts. Dialing it he waited for the other side to pick up.

-Silence as the phone picked up-

Matt waited a second before questioning 'Hello?'

'You are not Mello.' The reply way immediate and emotionless.

'Ummm… he got into a bit of trouble. Trace the signal and you'll find him' setting the phone down, but not hanging it up, Matt stood up turning to walk back to the front of the ally, not noticing the blue eyes that stared at him or the little square of folded paper fall out of his pocket.

* * *

AUTHOR: wow first chapter done! The rest IS written but its 1:44A.M. and I'm tired, plus its Christmas so give me a break. I'll post the rest as soon as I can. Promise! Any way Merry Christmas!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two! Finally I thought I'd never get this posted! Sorry for the delay, I'm at my moms and don't have a computer over here to use other than the public library's. Anyway, almost happy new year everybody! So, how did your guys' Holidays go? Well… mine went good. No story tampering gnomes or perving fat guys breaking into my home. LOL! Anyway, on it goes! My epic story that is, not Christmas which definitely is over!

P.S. just because I didn't ask for reviews doesn't mean I wouldn't appreciate them! Really.

**MELLO'S P.O.V.**

I lay there, tired and sore from taking down the previous three of the group of six that decided to attack me. My gun, my Glock G17 RTF2 9mm with the full clip of hollow points and beautiful black shiny silencer, had been knocked out of my waistband when the first of these cowards tackled me from behind. I barely managed to slip the blade of my knife between his ribs before his made it in its attempt to kiss the skin of my neck. Only managing to do that because the guy had hesitated to slit my throat, but you can bet anything that I didn't hesitate even one-tenth of a second in letting my knife find home in his flesh. It had glided through like butter and managed, with little aim from myself, to pierce his heart.

I jumped to my feet the instant I got 'free' in time to see the other five rush at me. Blocking and dodging, attacking when I saw an opening, using only my body as my weapon due to the fact I had left my knife in the first guy's ribs.

Another had gone down after a round house kick to the face; I had swiftly crushed the side of his head with a powerful blow from my steal toed boot. That left me with only four to fend off. Of course during that time I'm getting kicked, hit, shoved, and slashed at by multiple people, so I was getting worn down pretty quick. It probably didn't help that I was almost drunk off my ass. Another failed attempt to ward off loneliness that had me stumble into one of the four guys that were left and somehow managing to push him back with enough force to impale him on the only protruding piece of pipe in the alley. (I swear, heaven was looking out for me right then.). That left me three.

Weighing my options and taking in the fact I was NOT in the best condition to fight I decided 'might as well try and flee'. (Keep in mind I am drunk, if I were sober these bitches would already be dead, easy.). So I haul ass out of the ally, ducking and weaving through obstacles and around cars, darting through other alleys and down empty streets in an attempt to shake my pursuers because yes they decided to follow me.

As soon as I began to think I'd make it to base, I tripped over something in the dark in the alley I was in, crashing me to the ground and putting me in the situation I now currently find myself, laying on the ground being kicked the fuck out of by the bastards that chased me here. Fucking assholes!

Before they could land more than half a dozen kicks on me though (even if those six hurt like fuck) I became aware of another person in the alley. I almost managed to convince myself I was imaging it when a soft clearing of a throat ghosted over my ears and immediately afterward I found myself staring face to face with one of my attackers with a bright green arrow shaft being a new prominent feature of his already ugly face. A thump was heard as another body fell to the ground, this one out of my line of sight, but judging from the lack of painful shouting afterward i would bet anything that his fate was the same as the first guys.

A scream, loud enough to almost jolt me from my stillness, pierced the night air. Quickly followed by whimpering and pleading as the man begged not to be killed and called for help from the person who shot him. Footsteps were heard as the shooter came closer, along with a mutter of 'I don't help filth' as the injured man continued to plead. It came out so cold and disgusted that I began wondering if maybe I would get shoot to and left for dead in this alley with the men who tried to kill me in the first place. That would just fuck the rest of the night up after all.

The sound of rustling fabric was heard as the stranger bent down and paused for a second. Maybe he wouldn't kill me? I felt a hand ghost over the leather covering my hip before two fingers squeezed into my pocket and removed the cell phone I forgot I was carrying. A few second later the voice from early, now clear and louder, spoke.

"Hello?" oh… his voice was pretty silky for the deep baritone that was his pitch. It seemed to sort of rumble from his chest… almost a growl before released so smoothly from his mouth.

A second later his voice broke the silence of the alley as he apparently answered whomever it was he had called "'Ummm… he got into a bit of trouble. Trace the signal and you'll find him". A click let me know the phone was set down before shuffling and more footsteps sounded as he turned to leave. I opened my eyes, blinking the blood and hair out of them to catch a glimpse of the person as they made their way out of the alley and back to wherever they had been headed in the first place.

My eyes fixed on the flutter of white that fell from the vicinity I guess was his pocket before resting on the ground. He was gone in a second as though he hadn't even been there in the first place. The only evidence being the three bodies with the bright green arrows in them, and the white piece of paper on the ground.

I picked myself up off the ground, there was absolutely no way in hell I was going to be found laying on the ground if I could help it. Trying not to think of the tests that I was going to have to get done, no telling what those guys had and I had there blood in my eye and probably the several cuts I had, I went over to retrieve the paper that had fallen. Hoping for some clue as to who the fuck just saved my ass, I stuck it in my pocket to read it when I didn't have the possibility of the blood I was covered in smearing the words.

Not even a full minute after that and a black car screeched to a halt in front of the ally. My long time friend and… resent co-worker getting out and walking into the alley.

"Mello. Can't you go out for a night without leaving me work to do?" the emotionless tone made it impossible for anyone who didn't know the man to tell whether he was joking or mad. Me, I happen to be his friend from when I was four, so it was no big deal for me to tell the difference.

"Come on L, you know you would be bored without me causing trouble. Besides, these three are not even mine. There just idiots who got killed when trying to kill me so technically I can not even be blamed for this mess. The one in the alley by the park, however, now that one is my mess. Could you get both of them cleaned up though, I need to go get tested." The end part came out on a wave of disgust as I looked down at myself.

I could read the curiosity than was all over L's face as he took out phone and made the arrangements to get this alley and the other one completely scrubbed down and the bodies disposed of, wiping out all the evidence. I just shook my head to let him know I wasn't going to tell yet, until I thought the situation over a bit. He let it drop, knowing I would tell him when I was ready and not a moment before.

I climbed into the car and drove off, knowing he would find a ride back easily. I needed to hope in the shower, now. Then see if this paper was any help to me at all. I wanted to know who the hell, in there right mind, would kill so save the life of someone the didn't even fucking know.

Pulling up in front of the building that was my apartment complex, I got out and bolted up the stairs not caring if the blood from me left a trail as I ran up the steps. We owned the entire building and only people from our mafia group lived there so it would be cleaned sooner or later. Stripping off my leather as soon as I entered the bathroom I hopped in the shower after disposing of the outfit. I'd buy another later; there was no way that one would be worn again.

I stepped out of the shower moments later drying off before grabbing the letter I had taken out of my pocket, not even bothering to put cloths on first. Finally opening it to see…

END CHAPTER 2

Author note: see it's up! The next will be up whenever I get it there. I gots some school stuff to do first though so it may be a week or so… but maybe not! Thanks to those who added this to there alerts: TheMostPatheticNameEver, inferno of darkness, lynarsiane, and of course yaoi-lover13 for beta-ing this chapter and posting it for me. Library computers wont let me load to fanfiction. Lol, the universe hates me!

-always none-4-a-name!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: okay, I know, 'why the fuck did it take you so long to update!' well… I got in trouble for staying up too late and being on the computer when I was not supposed to be. It was not even that late, only twelve compared to my three A.M.'s I usually do, but I got my power cord for my computer taken away and just recently got it back. I don't like typing it up at school cuz our teacher has all the screens on his monitor and has taken to reading what I write or read. So, yeah. Add that to the fact my computer freezes every twenty minutes and you're lucky you have this chapter. Thank you for tolerating it though… and the devil bless all those who reviewed (or God bless, depending on your preference.) I would include the names off all these wonderful people but I cant because my computer is a dick and wont allow me to go onto the internet now, and this is when I'm typing it soooo… those people know who they are, to you I am thankful.**

**

* * *

**

MELLO'S P.O.V.

[:][;][:][;][:][;][:]

I sat, staring down at the letter, my mind busy processing the information given to me. I was, to put it simply, in a state of shock. Here I was, hoping it was a short note to themselves or something, anything to give me a hint on who this person could be, and here it gives me a basic rundown on the person themselves. Though why the hell someone would write something like this I don't know. Was it all just in code? Was this 'Universe' a person? Or was it a general statement, using 'Universe' to refer to everything? If it is a person, how do I track them down and murder them slowly? No one was going to take what was mine, and whether he knows it or not Matt IS mine. That was decided from the first time I heard his voice.

Smooth, deep, and highly annoyed, as if the person he was speaking to was below him (considering it was the cowards who attacked me, yeah they were beneath him). He almost held the same condescending tone as I did beside the vocal pitch. It also held the commanding undertone, not as definite as mine but enough so that most people would not second guess. It was the voice that made my blood race. Just thinking of it gave my mind several opportunities to arouse me with moans of my name, or death threats… his voice would be perfect for death threats. Uninterested just enough that the person would believe he had no qualms pulling off the most gruesome things.

I got up, pulling a black long sleeved, scoop neck shirt on. Just tight enough to show I had muscle and long sleeved to hide the bruises that were forming from earlier. Those bastards were so lucky they were already dead! Shoving the note into my back pocket in case I wanted to stop by later. (I am not a stalker. I'm more of a… concerned citizen.). I guess I had been busier than I though (or maybe a better word for it is distracted…) but looking at the clock told me it was nine in the morning. A split second decision had me grabbing my wallet and sliding on my sexy leather jacket (had to make up for my lack of vest somehow) before walking down the stairs to the lobby. My keys sat atop the shelf behind the check-in counter, L having already cleaned up mine and Matt's mess and found my beloved motorcycle and returned it. I swear, he knows me too well. The fact that next to it was a chocolate bar and a note that said '_figured you'd be needing this to find your guy, be sure to wear a helmet. Oh, and pick up some marshmallows wile you are out, I want to make some sweet-kabobs.' _See… though I still refuse to wear the helmet… he should just stop asking already, I never listen.

So, snatching up my keys and ignoring all the looks I was getting, I went out and hopped onto my motorcycle (it should be a crime to call such a beautiful machine a 'bike'). 'Where am I going?' you ask. Easy, I was going to get a game controller for and X-box. I smirked as I darted between cars. This was going to be fun.

[:][;][:][;][:][;][:]

**MATT'S P.O.V.**

[:][;][:][;][:][;][:]

I sighed, rubbing my eyes. After my little 'adventure' last night I had stopped and smoked half a pack of cigarettes right outside the store before slowly walking back towards home. I wanted to make sure whom ever I had called had had enough time to collect their friend. I was also kind of nervous, had the bodies been discovered yet? So yes, I was dragging my feet, but I WAS still going. Coming to the mouth of the alley I looked in, stopping dead in my tracks upon seeing a spotless clean alley (I mean freakishly clean, you could probably safely eat off the ground) I'm pretty proud of myself… I waited till AFTER I got home to start freaking, which included a six hour non-stop game escape that had me in an almost non-blinking state (even if it was on my play station and not my X-box).

I did manage to save before passing out though, which might explain why I am picking myself off the floor at ten o'clock in the morning... the passing out not the saving. Huh… that was a pretty short nap, something must have woken me up… I look, seeing nothing out of place before… ah there. Two shadows, feet, could be seen just under the crack at the bottom of my door. Glaring I got up and made my way, as quietly as possible, toward the door.

[:][;][:][;][:][;][:]

**THIRD P.O.V.**

[:][;][:][;][:][;][:]

BANG!—Mello jumped, the noise of someone slamming into the door in front of him, just as he got there, catching him off guard. The options on action raced through his mind, Mello picked the one he thought would work best (I.e. be the most fun). He pulled out his gun, waited a second for Matt, or who ever it was, to get up, and thought of the bastards from earlier to get the enraged expression he needed before kicking in the door, knocking the person to the ground. He stalked over and put his boot on a stripe covered chest to keep Matt down, because it was definitely Matt, there was no mistaking that red, red hair. He looked down into goggle covered eyes and fired.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS LENNY!" Mello glared down at Matt, the hole in the floor an inch to the left of the red head's ear proof to were the bullet had gone. A calm, bored voice answered.

"Who the hell is Lenny?"

[:][;][:][;][:][;][:]

**

* * *

**

**A.N: hehe… terrible spot to end I know, but I have to get off or lose my power cord for another period of time… and that would just suck. I'll try to get another chap. Up soon. Please don't hate me… or if you do, don't take it out on the story. Its just an innocent bystanders… lol. Have fun till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes! Another one already… my parental units went out so I snuck on the computer. Yay!**

**Recap (because I can):**_ "Who the hell is Lenny?"_

**

* * *

**

MATT'S P.O.V.

**()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()**

I just had to trip over my beloved (yet horribly placed) pile of games. So instead of being sneaky-ninja like, I decided to just open the door like a normal person. I got up and reached for the handle, only to be knocked to the ground as it burst open before I was expecting it to (though I wasn't really expecting it to burst open at all). The next thing I know I'm on the floor with a blonde yelling at me about someone named Lenny. How the fuck was I supposed to know who Lenny was? However, when you have someone pointing a gun in your face, you don't really have the opportunity to ask about things like that…

Just fucking brilliant. So I keep my trap shut (mostly) for now and stay as I am, relaxed on the floor with a gun in my face with the hopeful thought 'well, I'm still alive, maybe he wont kill me.' Conflicting with my "rational side" that was screaming 'you already saw his face, you should consider yourself dead already.' And my other side 'pull the trigger and end this life I was unable to'. We stayed like that for a few minutes, neither of us moving and just starred at each other. Him trying to glare me to death and me just looking on impassively. The smart thing to do would be to stay quiet and not move till the guy with the gun told you to. But then, I never did say I was smart…

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V.**

Mello stared down at the person below him, having difficulty keeping his 'angry face' on at the sight of the tantalizing form displayed. Not tensed in the least, even with a gun to his face. Hell, he even managed to make a pair of geeky gamer goggles look cool, and that's fucking hard to accomplish.

His blue eyes widened a bit though when Matt started to get up. "What the hell do you think you are doing? Do you not see the gun? That normally means you STAY THE FUCK DOWN UNTIL I TELL YOU OTHERWISE!"

Matt glared, heavily Mello guessed, to be seen through the orange of his goggles and remained in propped in his sitting position. "I just got up after a whole thirty minutes worth of sleep. I'm getting some coffee, and I'm going to eat! If you want to shoot me for that, go ahead. But I AM standing up!"he snapped out, cranky from lack of sleep and food (getting threatened probably didn't help though).

Mello stood, shocked as the red head before him stood and shoved passed him, calling over his shoulder "You want some?"

There Mello stood, hanging limp at his side and for the first time in a wile (a LONG while) he was at a loss for what to do. People are not supposed to argue with the guy holding the gun. He turned towards the kitchen, expressionless on the outside and incredulous on the inside, as Matt pretty much ignored the gun still in the blondes hand and grabbed the carton of eggs.

"Well? You eating or what?" Mello blinked, taking in the amused expression barely detectible on the red heads face. The smirk on his face more enticing than enraging (for once). Mello chuckled a little and shrugged, putting the gun back in the waist band of his leather pants.

"yeah, I could eat."

* * *

**yes i know short... but i am pressed for time. i'll see about another, longer one soon. Thank you for reading. DON'T BE SHY! REVIEW! really... thats why they put the button there. its not just for looks (but come on its sexy) push the sexy button and send me your thoughts!**


	5. chp 5 before the silence

Chapter five: BEFORE THE SILENCE!

**Authors note: okay, so here we are with another chapter. This is dedicated singularly to my new baby Aubrie. She was birthed Monday April 11, 2011 at five pounds even. (Really it is a sack of flour for my life skills and personal finance class, but she is still my baby!) lol. Anyway, I hope you all like the chapter and I am trying to make it longer though it may come out in two parts, I'm not sure yet… **

**Disclaimer: Bleach does not in any way, shape, or form belong to me. Not even this plot belongs to me. Bleach belongs to Kubo and the plot of this story belongs to the voices in my head.**

**And on it goes…**

**Mello's P.O.V. (in his mind cuz he is a creeper and you know it…)**

**(!)(?)(!)(?)(!)**

_I stared down at the body beneath me; cheeks flushed, eyes clouded with lust, need, and want. The delectable mouth remained open, lips parted to allow moans to pass through. Needy little whimpers escaped as I toyed with his body. Kissing, biting, sucking and stoking. Worshiping every spot I could reach. Soft touches, passionate kisses, beautiful noises filled the air as I bit down on the base of the pale neck. Too much, too much! I grind into him causing us both to moan. I want more. I want him all! I crawl my way up him slowly, breathing heavily till I reach his ear. _

"_Can I?" its not even said now, just breathed, and its hard… hard to actually catch my breath as I wait, anxious for his answer. I don't have to wait long. Drawn out on a beautiful moan was the one word I wanted to hear… drawn out on that moan was his "yes…"_

_I kissed him, my tongue ardently exploring his mouth. My lips trail along the smooth, firm line of his jaw, down his neck and passed the protruding collar bone, giving it a few passionate nips before moving down, down, down. His voice echoed off the wall as I tasted his essence, forcing another moan out of him. No one was in the building, no one would hear. Licking, sucking, stroking. More moans and whimpers, soft gasps and hands tangled in my hair, neither pulling nor pushing. My hands hook under his knees, raising them as I align myself._

"_Ready?"_

**(Scene change, still with Mello's P.O.V.)**

_On my knees… moaning clawing. The person behind me, Matt my Matt, entering and withdrawing. An exchange of raw sensation; lust, pleasure, satisfaction, passion. Each time going deeper and deeper. Threatening to break me, but making me whole. A strain a bodies as well as a strain on emotions. In, out; push, pull; give, take. Slow rhythm and teasing hands, mouth nipping. Raw, rich pleasure. I moan, for lord knows how many times. Its been like that from the start, gasps moans and groans slipping from my mouth. Pleasure filled hisses when something hurts better than it should. A hot sweaty merging of bodies, again and again. Filled then empty, filled then empty. The fire burning, mending together what's broken while the furry of the attack threatening to shake apart the walls. Walls in the mind, walls in the heart. More moans, groans and gasps. Closer and closer. A beautiful cliff almost in reach. A breathtaking dive that would, I am sure, break everything you are and put you together, better, happy. Reaching, reaching, almost there._

_#!#!#!_

**Still Mello's P.O.V.**

I blinked as a hand collided upside my head, snapping me out of my daydream and roughly shoving me back into the chair in the kitchen. Matt, acting as though he hadn't hit me and I don't still have the gun, placed a plateful of breakfast in front of me. I mean bursting full. Mine alone contained pancakes, waffles, eggs, sausage, bacon, French toast (with cinnamon), muffins, an omelet, toast, and a glass of orange juice on the side. I blinked, ridding the last of… whatever the hell that was out of my head and stared down at the overflowing plate. How the hell could anyone built to slim possibly eat all this crap?

As if reading the expression on my face Matt spoke. "I don't like cooking everyday. So when I actually cook, I make enough so I can just have the leftovers for a few days."

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me, grabbing a chocolate chip muffin off the plate. Glancing up, I am unprepared for the sight that met me. The little half smile showing on Matt's face seemed to lighten his eyes (making him sexier if at all feasible), the room… myself. Or is it myself?

Shaking the thought away I inquire "So, you always offer breakfast to someone who holds a gun to your face?"

"Well, normally it does not happen, but probably not. If they feel like shoving a gun in my face they can make their own damn food." I raised a brow, smirking at him. "Well if you had wanted to shoot me you would have."

I chuckled again. "Yeah, right. It's because I fucking sexy and you know it." He blushed, the light dusting of pink floating along both his cheek bones and over the bridge of his nose. I watched, amused, as he pointed his fork at me threateningly, eyes sending a glare that could barely be seen through the goggles he had on.

" you being sexy has nothing to do with me deciding I wanted breakfast. The only way it would have factored in would be if I had decided I wanted to have YOU for breakfast on this table. As I have not, and will not, that is an irrelevant fact that, while true, holds no basis in the discussion! I was hungry, so I wanted to eat. I deduced there was a higher probability (however slight) of that happening if I offered you some as well." He paused, sucking in a breath before asking, "Who the hell is Lenny anyway?"

I shrugged, looking away. "I have no fucking clue. I just wanted a reason to come in and meet you."

"You kick in my door, shove a gun in my face, start yelling at me about a non-existent person, wake me from my sleep a mere 30 minutes into it, threaten me when I try to eat, and make an ass of yourself all because you wanted to meet me?" I nodded, feeling slightly guilty as he repeated all that I had done. The silence that followed doing a real good job at intensifying the feeling. I felt my body tense with each passing second. Maybe that was not the BEST way to introduce myself.

Just as I was thinking about maybe just getting up and leaving Matt broke out in laughter, causing me to jump as the silence was broken. I cocked a brow at him in confusion. Though he did have one of the sexiest laughs I have ever heard , I just don't see what the HELL is so funny.

Slowly his laughing turned to chuckling (still freaking sexy) and he managed to choke out "that h-has to be the worst w-way to set u-up a f-first meeting. What to horrid first impression. What if I were normal? That would have scared the living hell out of me."

* * *

**i have been having major computer issues. so sorry its so late.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mello's P.O.V.**

I sent a glare over the table at the still chuckling redhead that would have had other men begging to be spared. "If that had scared the shit out of you, you might have ended up with a bullet in your pretty little head. Besides normality is awfully boring and way to overrated." He silenced at that, starring at me as if judging how serious I was being. It honestly felt as though he could just look into my mind for a second, before a smile stretched his, admittedly gorgeous, lips.

"Good, then eat." He proceeded to do just that, having a little of everything he had on the plate. In all honesty it was good. I probably ate more this morning than every morning this week. Still, it wasn't long before I was done and didn't know what the hell to do, though if ever asked I will deny any nerves profusely and probably with more than a little bloodshed.

#!#!#!

**Matt's P.O.V.**

One good thing about the voices that plague a mind is they never let you forget anything. It's really just a way for the mind to understand the extreme amount of data intake. Each 'voice' is like a file folder. Information was analyzed, labeled and stored. The fact that they decided to wake up and annoy the hell out of me constantly was just my misfortune and bad luck rearing its head to spit in my face on an already bad day. But anyway, the good part, they don't let you forget. _You know, you know who he is. Look at him. Really look. The line of the jaw, curve of the hip. You can't forget that, you touched it. How warm it felt, firm. You know. We know. Let him._

And just like that, it clicked and on a released breath, a name I didn't even know I knew fell out with it. "Mello" he jerked his head up and looked at me. I felt a corner of my lip twitch up into a lopsided smile as I stretched out my hand over the table, "Matt Jeeves, pleasure to have you bursting in my door." He just looked at me for a moment before reaching over and curving his smooth, strong hand over mine. One shake and it was released. Short and to the point.

he stood, quite suddenly and walked to the door without a word, disappearing into the hall. _See, already scared him off, no one to love you. You can jump now. It would be so easy. _ I laughed and shook my head. Really for a voice in my head, you would think it could be more persuasive in its attempt to off myself. It had almost unlimited ammunition at its figurative fingertips…

the clicking of boots caught my attention before the little voice could continue. Next second something came hurtling at my head and it was just luck that had me catching it before it hit its target, which seemed to be my temple. I felt my mouth drop open for a second before my gaze shot up to Mello's, a smirk playing at my lips. Well, that was unexpected….

* * *

_**So so so so so so sorry! Over a year! I Can Not Believe it. How can you people stand me! I had it written along with others, but the hard copies, i.e. hand written yet to be typed, got thieved along with my back pack, story outlines, chapter outlines and other stories… it was so sad. As all writers know, it is painfully hard to rewrite something you already had down. Still it is no excuse for taking a whole year. I will try to be better but I will be typing and uploading as I go, so it may be tough. Please help me by giving me ideas and letting me know if my style changes too much that it does not flow the same. I am sorry this happened and promise to take all comments into consideration. Thank you for your patience. **_ Chapters may be shorter due to this fact, but I will try to make them as long as possible.


	7. stalkers

_Previously: __He stood, quite suddenly and walked to the door without a word, disappearing into the hall. __See, already scared him off, no one to love you. You can jump now. It would be so easy. __I laughed and shook my head. Really for a voice in my head, you would think it could be more persuasive in its attempt to off myself. It had almost unlimited ammunition at its figurative fingertips…_

_The clicking of boots caught my attention before the little voice could continue. Next second something came hurtling at my head and it was just luck that had me catching it before it hit its target, which seemed to be my temple. I felt my mouth drop open for a second before my gaze shot up to Mello's, a smirk playing at my lips. Well, that was unexpected…._

* * *

**Matt's P.O.V.**

I looked at Mello for a minute before I slowly got to my feet and walked towards the blonde. This was quite unexpected. "So… does this make you my Santa Clause?" I teased, one eyebrow lifted.

Mello blinked for a second, a little surprised at the statement, before laughing. "You just want an excuse to sit in my lap. I know I'm sexy, but I don't kiss on a first date."

I chuckled a little at the statement, enjoying the light teasing with the blonde. It was weird, normally I would want to walk away from the person already with Mello I just want to walk closer to him. It was probably the leather… "Well no, hookers don't normally like to be kissed even if it is by someone as sexy as you." I laughed at his expression, disbelief and a hint of approval, and walked back over to the couch. I grabbed the gift and opened it plugging the usb into the port and setting the controller on the coffee table. Electric green with black tribal detailing, complete with the engraved 'owned' on the side. I chuckled again keeping the humor in my voice as I turned to him again, "You know, this is the exact model I just stepped on yesterday. If you're not careful I'll begin to think your stalking me."

"Took you long enough to notice, geez. You would think I would get more recognition for the efforts I put into trailing you and know everything you do." He responded, playing along. One could almost drown in the sarcasm dripping off his words. It was nice.

Of course, nothing nice could last for long here. Gina was on the phone screaming at her previous employer. The words easily drifted through the floor from her apartment to mine. I swear I don't need to know that she had secured her position in the company through sex and was going to try to blackmail her 'lover' to get her job back. I also didn't need to know the guy under my apartment brought a prostitute home, one that is not skilled at faking orgasms and decided the best way around that was to be louder than needed. I rolled my eyes and looked at Mello. He looked almost ready to kill someone. I tapped his shoulder and motioned to the door. Leading him out the apartment and down to the sidewalk I sighed in annoyance. "Now you see why I need some quiet? They do this at such random times. Though I guess you're no better, shooting in the early morning." The last was said with a smile.

**Mello's P.O.V.**

"I will have you know I don't normally go shooting things in the morning… I normally wait till the afternoon at least. I do have some consideration for those who have to get up and work. What do you do anyway? You're not going to be ditching work or anything, right."

"To translate you don't want me leaving till you decide to rid yourself of me, okay. No I don't need to get to work though. I do freelance things. Mostly I do computer hacking and acquiring or deleting information from government data bases, preferably federal. They have better fire walls." Matt shrugged before continuing, "Sometimes I will do exterminations. Wiping someone completely out of any data base, every record, digital or physical, and disposing of them. That is rare though because I tend to be a little picky on who I off."

I was a little shocked with that one. A hacker and an executioner, and here I thought he couldn't get any more sexy. Just makes me want to… no not here, that those thoughts will only cause problems with walking. There was one thing I could do. I pulled out my phone, sending a quick text to Near. I may hate the idiot, but even I can agree he is capable of acquiring anything, at any time, from anywhere. Even if his people skills and maturity levels are lower than a 12 year olds. I mean really, action figures in the office and working on the floor because the desk is taken over with a detailed scale replica of the golden gate bridge made out of dice? Though I do admit that one was particularly fun to knock down by 'accident'. I caught Matt's curious look out of the corner of my eye, 'Right now, you don't need to know."

With that we continued down the street. Matt not really paying attention to anything but me, and me subtly directing him to our destination. I could tell this was just going to be a good day.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the delay, I am trying to beat my procrastinati****on problem and will be updating either weekly or bi weekly. I'm doing this with my other story "My Pet" as well. Feel free to yell, scream or just gently encourage me to get it done faster. It seems to have helped though, taking all that time away from my stories so hopefully my writing will be coming easier. **


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously__: A hacker and an executioner, and here I thought he couldn't get any more sexy. Just makes me want to… no not here, that those thoughts will only cause problems with walking. There was one thing I could do. I pulled out my phone, sending a quick text to Near. I may hate the idiot, but even I can agree he is capable of acquiring anything, at any time, from anywhere. Even if his people skills and maturity levels are lower than a 12 year olds. I mean really, action figures in the office and working on the floor because the desk is taken over with a detailed scale replica of the golden gate bridge made out of dice? Though, I do admit that one was particularly fun to knock down by 'accident'. I caught Matt's curious look out of the corner of my eye, 'Right now, you don't need to know."_

_With that we continued down the street. Matt not really paying attention to anything but me, and me subtly directing him to our destination. I could tell this was just going to be a good day._

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

**Mello's P.O.V.**

We walked for a little bit, teasing each other and generally not giving a shit what other people thought of us. It was nice just to be able to unwind and not deal with the dumbasses who work for me. The only intelligent conversation they seem to have either involves food or hookers. Sometimes to my dismay it is both. Matt though, he just astounded me. Talking about the interesting aspects of hacking one minute, then switching to literature, then onto why he thought Rasputin was a badass. I even got to hear the story of HOW he had started his Christmas tradition. Then promptly told him what an idiot he was for doing that every year and that he was lucky not to get rapped or killed. I did however make a mental not to have someone follow him next year to get the stupid list. Cant have anyone trying to steal MY Matt now can I?

I stopped walking when we got to the entrance of the current headquarters of my band of idiots. "We will be stopping here for a minute I need to grab a few things and speak to someone real quick." Matt just nodded and followed me inside. Sometimes I swear he acts like a little puppy. I could already picture him with the ears and tail… and nothing else… on. Okay… maybe not the best thing to picture when I'm about to walk into a building full of people who are supposed to fear me.

"Who are you seeing?" Matt's casual question pulled my wayward thoughts and back to the matter at hand.

"Near" and with that one word all the heat in my body that had been aroused from the image of Matt in the puppy ears was gone. I honestly do not get what Beyond saw in the little weirdo, but hey, to each their own right.

**Matt's P.O.V.**

"Near" the name was said with such distain I had to wonder whether this was going to turn into a hit, or if it was just an acquaintance. I chuckled; Mello would hate someone useful to him. It was strange, I had just met him and already felt as though I knew him. Or at least well enough to know NOT to piss him off… too much. I do like his angry face sometimes.

We went in the building, Mello acting as though he owned it and me right on his heels. It wouldn't do to be left behind after all, and if my hand brushed against his hip every few steps then that was just an added bonus to being cautious. The side of my mouth curled slightly, giving a little smirk. Right, can't even lie about that convincingly to myself. I didn't pay attention to the people to stopped to stare or hurried to get out of the way as Mello strode down the hallway, if they weren't even worth the time. Finally we entered as room with only two occupants one white haired kid playing with dominos building what looked to be the base of the Eifel Tower, and a blacked haired man bent over a keyboard who looked as though her needed a weeks' worth of sleep if the bruises under his eyes were any indication. Mello swung the bag that was hanging on his shoulder onto the table and through a packet of marshmallows at the man with the computer.

"L meet Matt. Matt, L."

The man blinked owlishly at me for a second before replying " Greetings. I thank you for the help you gave to Mello. There was a 56% chance of a fatal injury if you had not stepped in when you did." Without waiting for a reply he went back to his screen. I turned to the other occupant in the room to find Mello glaring at him as if wishing the floor would open and drag him into the pits of hell.

"This is Near." the name again was spat out in distaste. Near looked at me for a few long moments before nodding his head in greeting. "Where you able to get it?" Mello continued, addressing Near this time. Again Near just nodded and continued to place the dominos on the table before him, slowly building it up. "Good. Be sure to empty it and sound proof it by Thursday, and tell the idiots to only do as I had instructed. If I come back to find they acted without orders again I will be chopping off balls and force-feeding them to their owners." Mello walked over to the desk and pulled out another already packed bag and placed the one he had had in its spot. "Come on Matty, we gotta go pack you a bag. I'm going to need your help with something."

I nodded to the two in the room goodbye and walked with the blonde. "Am I going to need a passport?" he looked at me and laughed, not bothering to answer the question. I shrugged and continued walking. Well, at least I won't be bored today.

* * *

**A.N. thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, fallowing or whatever you're doing with this story! Sorry it was later than I said, but midterms f*cked my scheduling up. But hey, at least its up :) hope you enjoyed and will post again when possible. Have a good day or night depending on when you read this.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Matt's P.O.V.**

**&\&\&\&**

Matt couldn't help thinking he was right. He was many things right now, but bored was definitely not one of them. He stood, dripping water, mud blood, and god knows what else, on a what previously looked to be a very expensive rug with a gun to the head of the guy sitting at the bar as Mello stood eating a chocolate bar waiting for the man to answer the question. Honestly… where the hell did he get the chocolate bar?

"M-m-mello… s-s-so good t-to see you after such a, uh, long absence." The man sputtered, fear laced in his words as he stared at the barrel of the 9mm pointed between his eyes. Yes, the man was truly pathetic in Matt's eyes. Its only a gun, hell this one wasn't even loaded. Get the fuck over it and act like the crime boss you where, god.

"Don't patronize me Cornelius, you know as well as I do I wouldn't fucking be here to socialize with a pussy like you if you had just given my men what they needed. Now you've cocked up the whole plan and are acting as if you did naught but miss a minor meeting worthy of no infraction. What I don't want to hear is any of the pathetic excuses you are trying to have your pea sized brain come with to cover your overly large ass. WHERE. IS. THE. CASE."

The flinched back at the fury in Mello's voice as he almost yelled the last words. He was shaking and sputtering, eyes flying in all directions looking for a way out of the situation he was in. he hadn't thought at the time it would be this big of deal. No one was even supposed to notice it wasn't handed over. He couldn't help but think something was different about the one he took. After, nothing had happened before when it had happened. The cowering man looked at the person holding the gun, shivering in disgust at the soft smile on his lips as he continued to look between Mello and him. From where he was he could clearly identify the bits of brain matter on his cloths and smell the blood and earth mix that clung to him.

Fighting to hold back the stutters, the man replied "I-I don't know… I don't know. Please I swear. I passed it off to Arnold and haven't heard a word of it. Please."

Mello narrowed his eyes, "Arnold? Who the hell is Arnold?"

"Th-the previous mob boss of the lower city. The one you had replaced for calling you lady in your first meeting and showing disrespect throughout."

"oh, you mean the one you where supposed to take care of, and apparently decided to enter a business deal with? THAT ONE! Can you not even follow the simplest instructions and fucker everything up? Matt, we are done. Make sure he can not leave before BB gets here. You wanna go grab some lunch?" the blonde asked, cocking his eyebrow and tilting his head slightly, making it look less cocking and more so fucking hot.

Matt looked down at himself before looking back at Mello with his goggle covered eyes. "Can I shower first? I'm pretty sure I smell worse then the dumpster behind McDonalds. 'M not sure I would make a good dinner partner." Matt cocked his head to the side "unless you would prefer to shower together. You know, water conservation save the environment crap." I'll even wash your back"

**Mello's P.O.V.**

**&\&\&\&**

Watching Matt, covered in the blood of the people Mello had just shot through to get to the room, holding a gun to the head of another human being and smiling as if he were just given a bunny had to be one of the hottest, most arousing sights he had seen in a while. Matt was just so willing to _help_ with any little thing (that didn't involve cleaning, or interrupt his videogames before he could save them), and he was competent. He actually knew what he was doing. He wasn't a sniveling, groveling, cowardly waste of space like the idiot currently on his knees before them.

Then the little minx had to suggest a shower, together. As if seeing him in those tight jeans, made tighter by the water and blood, didn't send enough deliciously naughty thoughts through his mind. He was beautiful. Drenched from head to toe in water and blood, mud covering his boots, flecked up his legs and dotted on his person above his waist. Just perfect.

He could tell even with the tint of the goggles that the green eyes that captivated him were dancing with mirth. It was like the ultimate game. Dependent upon so many variables and taxing the mind. Entertaining in a way so many things in the day to day world were not. It was absolutely delightful to be witness to it. Breathtaking. That being said he was not going to deny himself the pleasure of seeing his Matt in all his naked glory and be able to TOUCH all he wanted (in the process of washing him of course).

Mello was quick to nod his head in agreement and after Cornelius was handcuffed they made there way back to headquarters. It was looking to be the start of a very fun night.

* * *

**A.N. sorry for the long absence my delightful readers. College has been hectic then work and I had a head crash on my old laptop. Right now I should be doing homework… but I figured you had waited long enough. I just got my laptop in working order last week. So this is my first of hopefully more updates. I will try for at least one a month, but hope for one every week or so. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Half of 10

**Matts P.O.V.**

**EARLIER THAT DAY**

Well, at least I won't be bored.

I admit, it slightly worried me when Mello just laughed at my completely relevant question. I mean, yeah I was completely taken with the way his eyes lit up and the way his hair shifted as he tilted his head back and the slight shake of his shoulders as though he was trying to hold the laughter in, worry was still there. Barely. Like that small, small whisper you hear across the room but can't quite make out what it is. The one you decide not to listen to because you are either to drunk, too high, or a hot piece of ass just walked in front of you. That kind of worry, and Mello just so happened to be the alcohol, cocaine, and hot piece of ass at this minute.

We made it to my apartment faster than I would have thought possible, even with breaking the speed limit and running every stop sign. My bag was packed in record time, stripping down to the bare minimum of 3 portable game devices, two lap tops, and a portable hard drive. The only reason I ended up with any cloths in the bag was Mello taking out my third laptop and replacing in with 2 pairs of pants two shirts and three pairs of socks (where he found clean ones I will never know). It did kind of make me suspect he had the same in his bag only instead of electronics it was chocolate. For some reason that would not surprise me at all.

"As for your earlier question, passports are for when you enter a country legally, so no you will not need one." He commented casually as he walked out the door. It seemed weird that this is what already felt natural. He will go, and I will follow. If he tells me not to follow, I will just follow at a further distance.

Once outside we got into a car that had been waiting in front of the building. With 14 rights, 9 lefts, 5 red lights, 6 corners that were not turns just bends in the road, and what I approximate to be 45 minutes later at about 80 MPH most of the way (I was too focused on my psp to pay too much attention) we made it to a little airport. We ended up pulling in just as I beat the game. So I didn't need to save or anything. It is kind of thrilling to be on a plane and have no idea of the destination. I wasn't even allowed to look outside in fear of ruining the surprise. Turns out it was Ireland. Nice place.

It was just before we got off the plane that Mello had tossed me the gun. Asking if I could shoot. I nodded, smiling faintly at the remembrance of the neighbor kid teaching me to shoot for the first time. One of the few moments that _almost_ beat video games. Almost.

It was hiking for an hour and a half in the rain and mud that had me wondering if I really should have brought my new game system with me before we finally caught sight of a building in the slight clearing of the trees. No words were spoken as Mello motioned forward with his hand. Slowly, slowly we crept closer, making sure the silencers were on before slipping into the building through a cracked window. Obviously the Neanderthals who operated out of this place were far too arrogant, not having lookouts or an alarm system set up. Most likely thinking they were safe so far into the hiding.

It was only about two minutes in when I felt warmth splatter on my arm, courtesy of the body lying on the ground with a hole in his head and the gun that had been pointed at me now in Mello's hand. My hero. As we are still on stealth mode I settle for a kiss on the cheek instead of commenting. Sometimes a physical representation of a thank you is best anyway. Nothing shows 'I care' like painting the wall with the blood of the man who threatened someone you cared about.

It was so much fun! Better than most of the shooting games currently sitting on the floor back at my apartment. The adrenaline, the atmosphere, it was just so much more intense. And playing with someone who already knew the ropes, new how to play the game. A teammate who had no fear, as though they were not playing a game that did not offer any extra life's, no save zones. You can't just go back and make everything right, change the route, and fix all of the mistakes. There was no do over. Just the one chance to go in, guns blazing and hope to see the light of another day.

Maybe I should work on improving my survival instincts…

**Mello's P.O.V.**

**After the raid…**

I couldn't take my eyes off the red head as we made our way into the hotel room for the night. The blood trail we were leaving behind us was ignored. The stupid fucks running this building of my operation would fucking deal with it, or be eliminated and replaced. Finding semi competent people who can run a hotel cover wouldn't be to hard anyway.

They bowed respectfully as we passed; as well they should, shaking in fear slightly. They made no comment on our state of being, or the mess we left after us as we came through the doors. Just handed over the key to my room (yes I have one on reserve in all my buildings), and left us be.

* * *

**A.N. : Sorry guys for the late update i have had this part finished for a while but school keeps getting in the way of doing more to it at this time, so i figured i would post this part and see what you guys think. Also I noticed how much the 'tone' of the story had shifted and wanted to know if you guys would prefer it how it was before. Let me know if I should change it or just continue on. Any ideas or recommendations or even just things you might want to know more on or see in the story let me know! It might just make something happen! **

**Thanks for putting up with me and sorry again! 3 **

**none-4-a-name**


End file.
